1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of security technology and mobile telephony, and more specifically utilizing portable electronic devices as motion detection devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance systems typically include numerous peripheral devices communicatively linked to a centralized hub, or surveillance server. Peripheral devices can, for example, include motion detectors, infra-red sensors, contact disturbance sensors (like those monitoring windows and doorways), pressure sensors, sound detection monitors, video cameras, and the like. The surveillance server receives input from the peripheral devices and responsively performs one or more security tasks, like sounding an alarm, alerting a monitoring service of a potential disturbance, and other such tasks.
This conventional approach has numerous inherent shortcomings. For example, conventional peripheral devices are typically uniquely tailored surveillance, which is a relatively small market when compared to other technology based markets. As a result, peripheral devices used for security can be relatively pricy devices.
Further, peripheral devices that receive input can be severed from the surveillance server by potential intruders or natural events, resulting in undetected intrusions since the peripheral devices are typically incapable of meaningful independent action (all security tasks being performed in the surveillance server). Thus, the centralized handling of peripheral gathered input can result in a system that does not gracefully fail, but instead is either in a fully operational or a fully disabled state.
Another shortcoming is that peripheral devices are typically fixed, relatively bulky devices designed to be permanently affixed to designated locations. These locations can be surveyed by potential intruders or others having ill intent in advance of any nefarious actions, which lessens the effectiveness of the fixed peripheral devices. Additionally, as bulky fixtures, typical peripheral devices cannot be utilized by travelers, who often have heightened security needs. Currently, the security needs of travelers have been not been adequately addressed by conventional security solutions resulting in increased theft and personal danger to the travelers during their stays in temporary accommodations.